Talk:Moa
Questions Is there an infobox for animals that we can add to here? I found this list (I don't quite know how to add one in yet, sorry) Also, is it confirmed that these Moa are not related to New Zealand Moa? They may very well have cloned them and set them loose out on Reach. :The original Moa was hunted to extinction centuries ago, so I doubt that they could have cloned them. As for the infobox, there's not much data we can put in there. I think it's possible. We have stuffed bodies of theirs and The Other Wiki even shows an entire intact Moa foot! As for infobox, we could always try to flesh it out more when the game comes out. It's an animal, it's probably not going to have much, but there's a lot of wildlife pages here that don't have infoboxes like that.[[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator]]'' 22:18, August 2, 2010 (UTC)'' :I could go into detail about the Moa cloning, but suffice to say that without some extremely well preserved remains, and a better way of extracting and organising the time-decayed genome, we aren't going to see a pure Moa in our lifetime. It's possible, but I don't think that's what happened here - if you look at the birds, they have wings. Moa didn't. At all. They lost even their vestigial wings because they didn't need them. The "Moa" also look more like terror birds than Moa - I'd say that they were nicknamed by settlers for superficial similarities. Perhaps it indicates that New Zealand had a hand in the planet's settlement? -- Specops306 Autocrat Qur'a 'Morhek 03:14, August 10, 2010 (UTC) That's true, similar with dinosaurs except there it would have to re-created '''PURELY from scratch! Looking over it now, I noticed that these Moa have sort of frill thing on their head, as well as a big "dino" tail(previously the computer wouldn't let me check out the pictures) which Earth Moa don't, but the addition of wings pretty much cements it. Still, it would be nice to see something like that in a future Halo game, I've read about scientists that managed to create Tasmanian dingo embryos.[[User:Tuckerscreator|''Tuckerscreator]]'' 17:53, August 10, 2010 (UTC)'' :I believe the tail is just long, dragging feathers, though I'd need a closer look to be sure. And yet, the ruff around the head makes it look...distinct. As for creating an extinct animal - they'd need to hybridise it with something similar. There's nothing to give birth to it! Jurassic Park had dinosaurs hatching from synthetic eggs, but I don't think we're anywhere near that possibility yet. The idea is that you get a half-tasmanian tiger half-tasmanian devil animal born, hybridise that with the original DNA, hybridise the offspring again, and eventually you'll get something that resembles a tasmanian tiger so much that you might as well call it one. It's been proposed for Emu/Moa, Mammoths/Elephants, and others. In the case of Mammoths, the Indian Elephant may be similar enough to carry it to term without hybridising, but I don't know, I'm not a geneticist. -- Specops306 Autocrat Qur'a 'Morhek 01:25, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Didnt they actually do the hybrid mammoth/elephant, but it just died after a week or two? I check on Google and it seems it wasn't made... yet. And as for the others, for Tasmanian devils they used mice and for dinosaurs they plan to use chickens. The Moa's tail here, meanwhile does look reptilian, but that's just me.[[User:Tuckerscreator|Tuckerscreator'']] 04:11, August 11, 2010 (UTC)'' :The Mammoth/Elephant hybrid was a joke by one of the American universities - supposedly, Soviet scientists had created a whole herd of hybrids, and used them to haul fallen trees off roads. Happy late April Fools! -- Specops306 Autocrat Qur'a 'Morhek 05:21, August 11, 2010 (UTC) :: It says in the instruction manual that the colonists named them for their similarity. Read the intstructions people. 19:44, September 25, 2010 (UTC)